tales of Rayal Wayland: the only wayland child
by Alexis Marie Cullen
Summary: what if valentine never killed the wayland child? what if the wayland child wasnt a boy but a girl? what if this wayland heard of a 'jace wayland' and called him out completely altering the story? well i thought of this and ive created a story for it. (p.s. city of heavely fire book spoilers inside!)
1. Chapter 1

"raya 4:00!" shouted my parabatai.

i slashed my sarrif blade towards the 4:00 direction and sliced the head of demon. what kind of demon i dont even know. at this point im just slashing at demons on a boat in the middle of nowhere because an idiotic heartless fool decided that he wants to re-create the nephilim race. and in order to do that he felt the need to raise raseyal- an angel- with a bunch of demons.

i know hes not the nicest being ever, but demons really. and not even one or two greater demons. a whole never-ending goddamn army of demons.

slash!

another two demons fall at my feet and disappear into thin air. i stopped for a minute to breathe when i smelt it. the smelly smell of burning old rusted metal. yep the boat was burning down. how much more great can things get!

i grabbed my parabatai as well as a alot of other shadow hunters and jumped off the boat, landing in some random shadowhunter boat. the last thing i saw before i jumped, was the boy claiming to be my brother. an imposter. a liar.

it doesnt matter how innocent looking he is, he is the reason i was supposed to die and his father why my father did die. their both lying bastards to me. im indifferent as to what happens to them.

"raya i didnt know you had a brother when were you going to tell me?" said miyra my parabatai.

"miyra how did you come to that conclusion?" i asked.

"he was wearing a wayland ring!"

"i dont have a brother and thats why im going to go meet this jace wayland that everyone calls so greatly upon. he is not a wayland but a morganstern and i will expose that." i concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and mourning the color's white_

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

_And red to call enchantment down._

_White silk when our bodies burn,_

_Blue banners when the lost return._

_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_

_And to wash away our sins._

_Gray for knowledge best untold,_

_Bone for those who don't grow old._

_Saffron lights the victory march,_

_Green will mend our broken hearts._

_Silver for the demon towers,_

_And bronze to summon wicked powers._

i awoke with a start. ive been haveing the same dream for a long time now and, why i wake up every time sweating bullets, who knows?

i walked into my living room only to find the infamous warlock i asked for.

magnus bane.

"here is your teleportation device." he handed me my stele with a new rune on it.

"how do i work it?" i asked.

"draw that rune in the air and wow there it is" he said the vanished as if he were never there.

* * *

poof!

okay so maybe transporting myself into the middle of an heated argument was not the best idea.

"We shouldn't, The Clave has a plan."

"The Clave has the collective intelligence of a pineapple," said Jace.

"Jace is right."

"What do _you_ know? You weren't even paying attention."

"I was, I said Jace was right."

"Yeah, but there's like a 90% chance of me being right most of the time, so that's not proof you were listening," said Jace. "That's just a good guess."

then in i teleport and everything gets quite and there all stareing at me.

"who are you?" the tall slightly annoyed brunette haired girl inquired.

i took a deep breathe and recite the shadow hunters children ryhme my dad would sing to me twice and then answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"hello jace. my name is rayal." i said calmly.

"hay rayal. im jace wayland and this is my girlfriend clary fray." he introduced.

they were both very beatiful but sadly the boy was a liar. there WAS no jace wayland. nor a johnathan. i'd know. i was the reason my mom left and dad died. heck i was the reason for my own 'death'. luckily for me (not really) valentine didnt know of my skills at escaping anything that traps me.

so as to why my parabeti runs to me telling me that my ' brother' was alive, i didnt know but it surely caught my attention. so i located the new york institute and pretended to need help. that's why im here now, haveing everyone believe that im meeting my brother for the first time. only i knew of this truth.

being who i was (a sadistic monster) i decided to play a little game.

"liar." i said breathlessly, even more calmly than before.

everyone in the room looked at me in amazement as if id just called him ugly or something. execpt for 'jace wayland'. he looked as if id just accused him for murder and decided that his punishment was death by hanging.

"what did yo-" he began.

i cut him off. "you're not a wayland. i'd know."

finally someone other than mself and jace spoke. it was the ginger, clary i think. " how would you know? jace is more of a wayland than you are. he even has the wayland family ring!" she defended.

i inclined my head an inch, defiantly. as if what they were saying was a giant joke. even though it was. "does he now?"

" yes he does. and we feel that you should apologize for calling jace WAYLAND a liar." the tall, blue-eyed, brunette boy said.

everyone nodded in agreement.

"no." i said " because this boy you all think is a wayland is indeed...a liar."

"prove that im a liar since you believe it so badly." said jace.

this will be fun. "my name is rayal." i repeated.

" we all know that. prove how jace is a liar" said the tall, blue-eyed, brunette boy again.

i raised one finger to him, effectively silenceing him.

" i am rayal WAYLAND. first and only daughter and child period of the wayland family. and unless dear old dad met another woman with me oblivious- which is one of the hardest things on earth to do- then there IS no jace wayland. nor a johnathan." i said.

i walked up to this jace and took the hand that hosted the 'wayland ring'. he tried to snacth his hand away but at my fastest speed i took the shoulder and squeezed. he crippled in pain and they ginger -moving slowly to me- tried to push me.i wrapped my right leg around one her ankles and knocked her down. then to keep her down i left my 6-inch, knee-high, black leather boot on her stomach.

they both cried out in pain. but everyone around me stood still shocked and bewildered.

"does anyone else want up?" i asked slightly annoyed.

i removed my foot from the girls chest and completely relased my grip on jaces shoulder. but as i ran my hand down his arm my hand sliding across his hand my fingers removed the 'wayland ring'.

"did you just come over here to show your toughness and lie to us." said jace obviously not noticing the missing ring on his finger.

"nope" i said holding up the ring and placeing it on my finger testing and observing it. then i threw it back knowing that one of them would catch it.

"look at the left and right sides of that ring. whatddya see?" i asked no one in particular.

the ginger called out " stars going upward."

i chuckled." no flip it over. tell me what you see again."

this time it was jace" the stars are falling now." he said catiously.

" correct. and the w it now looks like an m does it not" i didnt wait for an answer. " the m stands for morganstern. morganstern means falling star in german. so you are not a wayland but a morganstern. and your girlfriends name is fray, short for fairchild.

jocelynn fairchild, presumably her mother married your father valentine morganstern and together they made you and her. johnathan and clarissa morganstern. so now i ask, are the morganstern children really going out? or is it all a sham to throw others off for fun? your father was know for that.

i wouldn't be surprised if the trend continued through to you and her.


End file.
